Whipped
by XxPeterHalexX
Summary: Peter is captured by the Argents and he escapes but doesn't leave right away.


Peter Hale:

"Ooh god" I was all I was able to spit out as I felt punches to my ribs.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a basement…The Argents Basement.

I just came back from the dead and was captured by the argents? Good going Peter.

"Peter Hale" I could tell who's annoying voice that was.

Chris took his knife and sharpened it in front of me.

"Trying to intimidate me Chris?" I laughed.

"No" He looked at me then shoved his knife into my stomach.

I let out a groan in a shaky breath.

"Allison darling, hand me that Wolfsbane please" he looked at her as he twisted the knife.

I watched her hand him a package with Wolfsbane in it.

"This Wolfsbane can kill you instantly if it is consumed…but I'm not going to kill you yet" He grinned "Allison hand me that muzzle"

A Muzzle? Really Chris, As soon as I get free I will kill both of them.

"This muzzle is made directly for Werewolves, you put it around your head and into your mouth, if you even have the urge to bite someone it'll electrocute you" He smiled and put it around my head.

Allison leaned against the table smiling.

As he hooked it he was close enough to bite his ear off, but I'm not stupid.

I whispered in his ear "I'm going to kill you and your daughter"

He grabbed my neck and got in my face "You're not making it out alive".

We were both talking to where no one else could hear so I decided to mess with him.

"I will, but before I kill your daughter I'm going to rape her" I Smiled.

His eyes quickly turned into hate, he took the knife out of my stomach and stabbed my chest.

"Oh yes I'm definitely going to!" I Yelled as I threw my head back in pain.

"Going to what?" Allison asked.

"To die" He smiled.

I glared at him, then watched him whisper in her ear. then She walk over to me.

She pulled the knife out then stabbed my thigh "I see daddy told you then" I Laughed in pain.

She got close as she twisted to knife "Told me what?" She whispered under her breath.

"Nah its nothing" I wasn't going to tell her.

Chris smiled at me "Allison finish up here" He pushed a button that sent electric surges through my body.

"Finish up?" She turned around.

"Yes, I'm going to take your mother out to dinner" He smiled and went upstairs.

She walked over to the table and grabbed something.

"You going to kill me?" My eyesight came back from the electrical shock.

Although It was still going through my body.

"Not yet" She walked over to me.

"I know why your dad would want me dead but…why you?"

"Because you killed my aunt!" She let her hand open, letting a whip fall.

"She was a Psycho Bitch!" I Yelled and tugged on the chains.

She narrowed her eyes and took off her over shirt revealing a tank top. She took the whip and whipped it across my chest.

I felt the sting of it then the pain.

I tugged on the chains, I felt a bolt that was loose.

"It felt really good ripping her throat out" I Grinned, knowing I could get free.

She trashed the whip on my chest again.

"Come on baby, like that hurt" I smirked. It really did.

She walked over to the table, Turning her back to me.

"That might not have, but this will" She turned around with a sword.

"come at me baby"

She sneered and walked toward me "Don't call me baby!"

I snapped the chain and grabbed her arms "Why not Baby?"

I could smell her fear as she tried to get out of my hold.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"Yes! CHRIS! Oh wait…he's not here" I Grinned.

She kneed me in the balls, I clutched over because of the pain.

She started to run but I grabbed her leg and ripped them from underneath her.

She tried kicking at my face but I held her legs down.

"LET GO!" She squirmed.

I crawled on top of her, I tried to take off the muzzle so I could rip her throat out with my teeth but it shocked me.

"Take this off me!" I growled at her.

"NO!" She struggle to get out from underneath me.

"THEN I'LL RAPE YOU!" I unbuckled my pants.

Her eyes got wider "Please, My dad has the only way to get it off".

"That's your problem".


End file.
